


Misanthropy; And the people who feel it

by Dumpster_boye



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Leo vents, Lowkey Self-projection, Misanthropy, Past Abuse, oh wowie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumpster_boye/pseuds/Dumpster_boye
Summary: mis·an·thro·pyməˈsanTHrəpēnouna dislike of humankind. Can be rational, or irrational, but tends to form in persons with a lifetime of bad experiences with other humans.Leo could barely remember the first time he heard that damned word, but even though it had been so long, it stuck with him. It engulfed him, and made him who he was.





	Misanthropy; And the people who feel it

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is,,,and i wrote it because im sad,, i hope you like it
> 
>  
> 
> the song is 'Misanthropic Drunken Loner' by Days N Daze.
> 
> I don't own this song or these characters in any way,,,

 

> **mis·an·thro·py**  
>  _məˈsanTHrəpē_  
>  noun  
>  a dislike of humankind. Can be rational, or irrational, but tends to form in persons with a lifetime of unfortunate or troubling experiences with other humans.

Leo could barely remember the first time he heard that damned word, but even though it had been so long, it stuck with him. It engulfed him, teaching him everything of what he knew today, even though he never realized it. It taught him not to trust anyone, to always remember the horrors of the past. But even after the facts were in his head, Leo still spent his time in the company of others, even though they tended to exhaust and hurt him. Even though they continued to take and hurt, he put his trust in them, only to get wounded by foul words and impulsive decisions. But, who was he to try and change that? He was expected to be social, to be funny and happy, but even the highest people had their lows. The only difference between Leo and those higher people was that he was always sad. He never knew why though. Maybe it was all because of that word he'd heard so long ago.

 

Leo couldn't remember how long he'd been in this place. This place of order and perfection, where nothing ever changed and no risk was ever needed. He hated it. So many people, so much noise and unwanted company. Over those unnumbered months, Leo had become tired. He no longer felt the need to spend his time in the company of the beings who scared him the most. People were no longer mentally a part of his life, and he wasn't going out of his way to incorporate them. A lot of those people what happened to Leo. Where their lovable joker had gone, and why they couldn't get him back? But even those people knew that their questions wouldn't be answered, as the time they had to talk to the Latino and have him actually engage with them was always short and choppy. That didn't stop them though, they still didn't seem to catch on.

 

Leo knew something now, that he hadn't know previously. 

 

Everything reminded him of his more than troubling past. The constant abuse, the horrid hatred, the scorn. Anyone could be one of them, and he knew it more than well. Noone was to be trusted, no matter what they've done for him. People were destructive and greedy, never ever thankful for the gifts give to them, and none of them even bothered to realize the impact they'd made on their surroundings. But he wasn't saying he was or would ever be much better. He hated himself just as much as he hated the rest of them. As he looked back on who he was only months before, something came to him. Why didn't everyone feel this way? Did they just not get it? Was it something they'd never felt? Is that why people seemed to flock to him to confess their problems and troubles? Did they trust him? There were thousands of questions swirling around inside of a hazy mind, and never once did he ever let them go. Not until now, as he was pinned down by the people he was terrified of.

 

Their names were Piper McLean and Jason Grace. The two beings that knew him almost as well he ought to know himself.

 

He hardly picked up on their demands and pleas for some sort of attention, and their queries of what happened to him. He only had one response, an internal monologue voiced into some sort of art.

 

> _My breakfast was straight out the medicine cabinet_   
>  _a remedy for the aftermath of my habits_   
>  _sometimes it's the ones who try to help_   
>  _that hurt the most_   
>  _I feel like we're playing tug of war and I'm the rope_   
>  _and I'm stretched to the limit_   
>  _but you keep on pulling_   
>  _and I'm gunna lose my goddamn mind, I'm gunna lose my mind_   
>    
>  _I want to hide away in the back of a cave_   
>  _at the top of a mountain_   
>  _where no one can hear me and no one can see me_   
>  _so I don't have to deal with them_   
>  _and they don't have to deal with me_   
>  _Cause relationships are overrated_   
>  _maybe I'm just tired and jaded_   
>  _but I'm sorry I just like myself more than I like you_   
>    
>  _So call me anti-social call it masturbation_   
>  _Either way it's a solo operation_   
>  _I'm just far more comfortable alone_   
>    
>  _It appears that apathy_   
>  _has gotten the best of me_   
>  _cause I'm so tired of you talking my ear off_   
>  _about all your problems I just can't fix_   
>  _I don't appreciate this unwanted company_   
>  _and your constant chatter_   
>  _reminds me why I'd rather you leave me be_   
>    
>  _So call me anti-social call it masturbation_   
>  _Either way it's a solo operation_   
>  _I'm just far more comfortable alone_   
>    
>    
>  _Cause people are ugly and people are hateful_   
>  _distructive and greedy_   
>  _we're proud and ungrateful_   
>  _the world would be so much better off without us_   
>  _So swallow a bullet_   
>  _or a handful of pills_   
>  _we're all compost in training_   
>  _and there's graves left to fill_   
>  _we distract ourselves to make us feel like we're not just mistakes_   
>  _we distract ourselves to make us feel like we're not just mistakes_   
>    
>    
>  _It seems that everybody's always got a bone to pick_   
>  _a promise to break, never again will I make that miskate_   
>  _Of trusting anyone_   
>  _trusting anyone_   
>  _trusting anyone_   
>  _This is my misanthropic confession_   
>  _human being are a waste of breath and_   
>  _don't think I excuse myself_   
>  _I'm an asshole just like you._


End file.
